EDWARD EL TAXISTA
by marjhoncullen
Summary: Un hombre sin mucho dinero Trabaja normal siendo taxita de la Ciudad Una Mujer Hermosa, despampanante , Sufre y sexy Divertida engaño terrible de las Naciones Unidas y Por Cosas del destino Toma ESE TAXI


**EDWARD EL TAXISTA**

Un Hombre normal sin mucho dinero Trabaja siendo TAXITA de la ciudad

Una Mujer Hermosa, despampanante, sexy y Divertida sufre un terrible engaño y por cosas del destino toma ese TAXI

Una noche loca, llena de revelaciones

QUE PASARA?

Que seguirá

EDWARD & BELLA

Nota: Historia escrita con inspiración de la canción TAXITA de RICARDO ARJONA... espero que les guste

Es un poco LEMON- HOT- LOCO - DRAMATICO

Salí a trabajar como siempre todas las noches, ya que debía mantener a mi esposa Tanya, nos casamos muy jóvenes saliendo de la preparatoria… Yo siempre pensé que era feliz, pero a veces me sacaba en cara las miles decadencias que hemos pasado sin dinero, soy un simple taxista en esta ciudad tan grande

Recorría los lugares en busca de pasajeros para tener que llevar dinero a casa, En una esquina de la Calle Brithg con la transversal a simple vista vi la figura de una mujer con un hermoso vestido negro ajustado con lentejuelas me hizo señal de parada, lo cual no dude

Embarco una mujer de cabello castaño suelto como cascada, piel blanca como porcelana y ojos achocolatados tristes… me dijo que solo andará que no me preocupara por el dinero, y solo atine hacerle caso, Pude observar que era muy hermosa note unas lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y también note sus largas piernas súper lindas

Cruzando calles sin rumbo fijo, secando sus lagrimas disimulando me miro por el retrovisor y dijo **¨Me llamo Bella¨** mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, tan fácil saco de su bolso un cigarrillo y sin mas saque mi encendedor ofreciéndole fuego, roso mi mano y sentí una fuerte electricidad, para evitar mas locura desvié mi mirada y con curiosidad hice una pregunta

- Si no es mucha imprudencia porque llora?—pregunte cortésmente

- Es por un tipo que se cree dueño de mi vida, y cuando le da la gana lo encuentro revolcándose con otra tipa—Me contesto con indiferencia e indignación

- El no merece las lagrimas de una hermosa mujer como usted—dije y me sonrio un poco sonrojada

- Gracias…

- Edward—dije

- Edward gracias me has subido el animo—dijo

- Cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, y si desea que le den una buena golpiza al tipejo que la engaña, solo pídalo y lo are—dije y ella me miro asombrada **¨Que locura acabo de decir" pensé**

Nos quedamos callados, un rato yo la observaba disimuladamente aun por el retrovisor, esa hermosa mujer que locura pensar si quiera que pediría mi ayuda, soy un simple taxistas viendo como su hermosura me seducía, esta dama estaba herida por un engaño… De pronto me dijo

- Acabo de verlo con una mujer, parecía humilde por l ropa que cargaba puesta—dijo viendo por la ventanilla

- No creo que exista una mujer mas hermosa que usted—dije ella se sentó de lado pude ver un poco su muslo derecho y mi corazón se acelero velozmente **¨Dios que mujer tan extremadamente Excitante¨ pensé **

- Toma la calle 101… para que tomes la Av. Halifax, en el Edf. Kayak—dijo ella y solo asentí, esto significaba que acababa mi recorrido con esta hermosa mujer

Por sus indicaciones el viaje fue algo corto, y estábamos muy cerca, al estacionar pude notar que era un edificio algo antiguo pero muy elegante, debía ser muy adinerada

- Gracias Edward… Cuanto es por todo este tiempo que te hice rodar—pregunto solo sonreí

- No es nada

- Pero como que no es nada, tuvimos dando vuelta 2 horas te debo pagar—dijo ella

- Solo con una sonrisa bastaría… Es que es muy hermosa para que empañe su Belleza con tristeza—dije ella sonrió

- Bueno entonces te ofrezco un trago… Admito no quiero estar sola, y menos con esta tristeza—dijo **¨Me proponía entrar¨ me pregunte mentalmente** y solo asentí, y salió de mi auto camino hasta la entrada – Oye Edward te quedaras dentro del auto o piensas entrar conmigo?—pregunto sonriéndome

- Disculpe—dije bajando y caminando asía donde estaba, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces y me hizo señal a que siguiera me senté en un gran sillón y ella traía consigo dos vaso de Whisky me entregó el mío y se sentó a mi lado tomo un sorbo de su bebida y se quito sus zapatos sobándose con delicadeza

No evite ignorar como el escotado vestido se subió un poco, y mordí mis labios por el deseo que me hacia surgir, sin mas me acerque mas a ella, y le tome su pie ella me miro asombrada pero no alce la mirada solo le sobaba tranquilamente, suave… Ella suspiro, Estoy loco pero no puedo evitarlo levante la vista y sus ojos achocolatados se notaba lujuria, deseo, pasión… Sin mas Volé a sus labios carnosos que me gritaban que los tocara

Un beso profundizado con su agarre en el cuello, yo tomándola por la cintura haciendo un camino de besos y gemidos entre su cuello y labios, con desenfreno me quito la camisa y yo dulcemente le fue quitando su vestido para devorarme su belleza, sus curvas sensuales seguimos en lo nuestro amándonos con pasión desenfrenada, sus gemidos tan placenteros susurrando mi nombre con cada caricia que le daba **¨ Que mujer¨ pensaba**, tan exquisito sabor a chocolate y fresas… Sus senos sabían a gloria eran firme y justo a la medida de mis manos

Nuestra ropa volaba, para que describir lo que hicimos si le bese hasta la sombro y mucho mas, haciendo que nuestra pasión, nuestra lujuria llegara hasta el mas gloriosos momento del clímax…. Como una mujer sufre sola con tanto dinero, las clases sociales no hacen que la felicidad sea total… Yo sufro porque he perdido el interés de mi esposa y ella indiferente conmigo, aunque solo seguimos juntos por costumbre pero esta mujer, cambio todo lo que pensaba, con su arrebato de pasión… En mis brazos después de amarnos ella me miro

- Quiero que te vea conmigo, que se de cuenta que no estoy sola—dijo ella, nos vestimos pero esta vez solo puso unos Jeans ajustados una blusa escotada y unas zapatillas, saliendo a una velocidad rápida para el mismo lugar que la recogí

**Bajamos, tomados de la mano, es una locura lo que hago pero por ella lo aria todo… Entramos a ese pequeño Bar. Ella me hizo ademan del hombre en la barra abrazado de una mujer, pero mira como es el destino y esta ciudad tan pequeña ERA TANYA MI MUJER**

Que locura la vida, un hombre dejando a esta belleza mujer y mi esposa engañándome con el... Sin ademan la que de ese sitio, sin éramos engañados y usados este taxista y esta mujer aran que su locura será mejor compartida, así que todas las noches desde ese día ellos juegan a engañarnos y nosotros amarnos encontrándonos en el mismo lugar

**ESTE FIC SE ME OCURRIO ESCUCHANDO UNA CANCION DE RICARDO ARJONA ¨ EL TAXITA¨… imaginando una historia, espero que les guste, Saludo MARJHON**

.com/watch?v=-apU2sviHCM&feature=search

Este es el video espero que les guste


End file.
